


your god is as good as gone

by americangothic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: hi my name is chelsea. what's your favorite dinner food?





	your god is as good as gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sad_max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_max/gifts).



> i wrote this a month ago and then promptly forgot about it

Peter woke up right on schedule. His eyes opened as the digital clock switched from 3:27 AM to 3:28 AM, and he pushed back his blankets to his knees. He rolled out of bed and stood up, then promptly collapsed from the blood rushing to his head from moving to fast.

"Augh," Peter said. He propped himself up on all four of his limbs and started crawling/limping/crabwalking towards the door. The spider man pushed the door open and entered the hallway. He didn't have to turn on a light; he'd done this enough times to know which way to go.

Peter traversed the floors of the compound in absolute silence, pausing as he turned the corner to the kitchen area. Usually, there was a light on in the kitchen- the microwave glowed regardless of whether it was running or not. It was just that kind of microwave- but tonight, it was pitch black. Peter continued on his merry way and shuffled to the fridge, opening it with his feet.

The fridge lit up the kitchen and Peter blinked at the sudden brightness. He reached for the jug of apple juice, but to his surprise, there was nothing there. He frowned and scanned the rest of the fridge to see if the juice had been moved, but no. It simply wasn't in the fridge.

Under his breath, Peter whispered "Where is the appley juice?" to himself. He closed the fridge and turned around only to be met with a broom to the head. "Ow!" Peter shouted, falling backwards and looking around for the lightswitch so he could see his unknown assailant. He managed to find it while being hit by the broom a few more times and the light clicked on.

Peter found himself face to face with Sam, who blinked. "Peter?" the older man asked. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Peter blinked. "I'm looking for my appley juice, what are you doing?" Sam sighed, and dropped the broom. He pointed toward the kitchen table without answering, and Peter turned to see the jug of apple juice, with seven shot glasses sitting next to it on the table.

"Oh," Peter said, turning back to Sam. "Thanks, I guess-" He stopped. Sam had disappeared completely, despite Peter only looking away from him for a maximum of five seconds. Peter looked around warily, and then shrugged and went to go pour himself a cup of appley juice. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this you've won a ticket for a once-in-a-lifetime chance to crawl into my open mouth


End file.
